A structure is known through Japanese Patent No. 3144502 in which a rear end of a front floor tunnel provided in a front floor is connected to a cross member provided on a back surface of a kick-up part of the front floor, and a connection between the front floor tunnel and the cross member is reinforced with a bulkhead cross member and a pair of stiffeners positioned on both sides of the bulkhead cross member in a vehicle width direction.